Selfie
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: After Haru spent the night at Rin's house. Rin gets the idea of taking cute selfies together. Just a fluffy rinharu one shot.


Saturday morning, Haru lied on the coach in his navy blue pajama bottoms. He curled up in the corner with a gray blanket wrapped tightly around him. Haru was so exhausted that his ocean-blue eyes could barely keep themselves open to pay attention to the dolphin documentary that was airing on the TV. He was sitting in Rin's living room. Both him and Rin stayed up talking all night. They recently got together after the semester ended. Before then, both of them were at each other's throats, but once the break settled in, just casually hanging out became more like dates.

"Haru!" He heard someone sang as the front door slammed shut. Haru turned his head slowly to see Rin was back from grocery shopping. "Are you still watching that documentary?" Rin asked as carried two brown grocery bags into the kitchen. "Yes." Haru mumbled, considering that was the only thing he watches on TV. "Did you get the mackerel?"

"I think so." Rin paused before rolling up his sleeves of his white shirt to his elbows, then diving into the endless pit of groceries. "Oh. I think I found them." He slowly pulled his arm revealing a small box of mackerel. "Yes. Here you are, love." Rin said lovingly as he tossed it to Haru. A small squeal escaped his mouth before catching them in hands. "Yes! You're the best." Rin smirked and leaned over to give Haru a kiss on the forehead. "I know." He messily fumbled with Haru's cute bedhead hair.

"Will you cuddle with me?" He begged in a sweet tone. "You were gone for so long and I missed you." He shot him a puppy eye look, which Rin automatically gave in. "Sure." He placed himself next to Haru, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, as Haru snuggled into his chest, smelling his sweet cologne. Just then a light flash appeared on Rin's phone screen. Rin unlocked his phone to see what gave him a notification. "Oh. It's just Instagram." Rin scrolled down a few post then glared from his phone up to Haru. He got an idea. "You know, I see a lot of cute couples take cute selfies on here. Do you want to do a cute picture?"

Haru thought about it for a moment. Taking selfies wasn't really his thing. Although he had an Instagram as well, he never posted, he just liked everyone's photo. He answered "Not really." Rin frowned. "Oh come on, babe! We can make everyone jealous by how super cute look." Rin flipped through his phone onto Nagisa's account. He flashed the screen towards Haru's face. "Look!" Haru turned to see a picture of Naigsa giving Rei a kiss on the cheek. "Why can't this be us, Haru?" Rin asked before letting out a cute laugh.

He had to admit they _did_ look somewhat adorable. But he just wasn't too fond of the idea of it. Haru looked down; his dark hair got in his eyes, and began twirling his thumbs. "I don't know…." He finally said quietly. "I'm kind of shy." Haru look back up to him with a nervous look on his face. Rin looked shock. "Oh." He muttered quietly before pulling a piece of his red hair behind his ear. "Well," He stuttered. "If you really don't want to do it, don't worry about it. Maybe we can do some cute and romantic next week. Like maybe go to the movies?" He sighed. "I don't know. I guess, I just wanted to do something special. Because you're special to me." Rin's voice went soft as he finished his last sentence, then proceeded to give Haru a kiss.

Haru cheeks turned into a bright shade of red. "Aw, are you blushing?" He got so caught up with how sweet Rin was being, he didn't even realize. Haru pushed him away. "No!" He snapped, which made him blush even harder. "Oh, you are!" Rin smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. The same cute smile that makes him gets butterflies. "Shut up!" Haru pulled himself off the couch and walked off into the opposite direction.

"I was just teasing you! Where you are going?" Rin stopped laughing and got concerned.

"Away." Haru muttered coldly as he went into his gray swim bag that was in Rin's room, neatly placed on the corner of his desk. He pulled his phone out which was located in the right pocket and slid it into his pajama's pocket.

"Babe. I was just playing. Please come back." Rin shouted across the house. "Alright, fine." Haru said with a half yawn, as he left Rin's room and returned to the couch. He curled up next to Rin again. "Where did you run off to?" Rin asked. "I left something in your room." Haru pulled out his phone. He tapped the button for it to turn on, the screen lite up the room with the water background on his lock screen. He pressed the little camera button, then waved the screen in front of Rin's face. As soon as Rin realized what he was doing his eyes widen and smile swept across his face.

"Babe, you don't have too!" Haru shrugged. "I want too." He turned to Rin, gave a kiss on his cheek as he took the photo. Two seconds later, the photo appeared on the phone. Haru and Rin both looked down at the little screen.

The picture was taken perfectly. No smears or accidental fingers caught in the shot. It was exactly how they wanted it. The photo managed to capture Rin's face blushing as bright as his hair. Haru burst into giggles as soon as he realized it. "Look whose blushing now." He sneered, causing Rin to blush again.

"Shut up, Haru." He muttered quietly turning his head so he wouldn't see. "Oh now I'm just _teasing._" Haru said, intimating Rin from earlier. "Now let's post it." Haru's thumb moved across the screen until he found the Instagram icon. A few taps of the screen later the photo was up, and within seconds the photo had already a dozen likes. "There." Haru said as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "We are still on for the movie night though, right?" Rin smiled. "Of course." Then went in for another kiss.


End file.
